User blog:Redkite/Green Berets vs Special Services Group
Hi all, the next battle here, I'm try a new and more detailed blog for battles. Green Berets: America's special operations force, trained to fight the deadliest battles with both mind and weapon. Special Services Group: Pakistan's top secret operations force, conducting secret missions against Pakistan's enemies. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST!? Here were looking at engagement between two elite infantry units, these guys are some of the best within their own area but only one will be the deadliest warrior. Weapons Weapons brought to the battle: '------------'Green Berets'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Special Services Group'---------- 7th-special-forces-group.jpg|The Green Berets. M9-pistolet.jpg|The Baretta M9. CAR-15.jpg|The CAR-15. 500px-M16A4withANPEQ&ACOG.jpg|The M16A4. Fn m249saw mk2 10-1-.jpg|The M249 SAW. M24.jpg|The M24 Rifle. galleries_image-galleries_uzair_best-pics-110-2.jpg|The Special Services Group. USP.jpg|The USP Tactical 45. FNP90.jpg|The FN P90. AUG A1 508mm 04.jpg|The Steyr AUG. 300px-BundeswehrMG3.jpg|The Rheinmetall MG3. Steyr ssg69 p2.jpg|The Steyr SSG-69. Comparisons and Edges: Baretta M9 vs USP Tactical 45: This is actually a fairly hard match up, the M9 does bring a larger magazine of 3 bullets that it's oppenent but this doesn't count for everything when you compare it to all the smaller factors that add up. The USP is roughly 400g lighter weighing in at roughly 700g, the M9 weighs in at 1100g and handling these pistols is crucial, meaning it's more convineant to use the USP. However the M9 packs amazing data on the MRBF (mean rounds before failure), during a test, it took the M9 35, 000 rounds before failing, this is one of the highest records in pistol history, closeley following the Sig Sauer P226 at 40, 000. Because of these details, I can't make a decision am forced to go by the fact that the M9 has those 3 extra bullets. Edge: Green Berets CAR-15 vs FN P90: Now, you'd suprised that just because the P90 packs a larger rate of fire, it has the edge, that's not the case as I'll explain. The CAR-15 is weaker than the P90 in the fact that the P90 fires 20 more round in it's magazine than the CAR's 30's and the P90 does have an accurate 900RPM while the CAR fires a hazy 700-900RPM, however, the CAR has earned a incredible reputation for reliabilty and endurance aswell as simplicity and easy handling, this reputation is a reason why it is the choice of many special forces untis including the US Navy SEALs and why it's signifcant features are used in it's British and Canadian counter-part, the C8 Carbine. Aside from this, smaller factors, such as it being 18g lighter plays just add to the reason why it has the edge. Edge: Green Berets M16A4 vs Steyr AUG This is difficult, both these guns pack some strong points and weak points, making it a difficult judgement. The M16A4 is heavier than the AUG and the AUG has 22m longer muzzle velocity but the M16 has the better rate of fire and longer effective range. Convinence is evenly matched on these, the AUG is shorter making it more convinent in certain enviroments, but the M16 has a better reputation for reliability and is easier and commonly modifyed for special forces. Because of both of these factors, I cannot' make a decision on the superior weapon. Edge: Even M249 SAW vs Rheinmetall MG3 When it comes to light machine guns, rate of fire and the magazine capacity is not just the most important factor, it is crucial that the gun is reliable and useful for it's handler, and it's the son of the BAR and Browning against one of the most legendary German machine guns in weapon history. The SAW and MG3 are special forces choices, the SAW and it's commonwealth counter-part, FN Minimi, have set the record on reliability in some enviroments, as has the MG3, but the problem for the SAW is that it has a reputation for clogging due to dirt and sand. However, the SAW is just 50g lighter than the MG3 and has better techonlogical understanding due to various modifications and incredible muzzle velocity compared to th MG3, shooting bullets nearly 100m faster. The MG3 take this in the end though, it brings a better effective range depending on sight adjustments and a much higher rate of fire, proving when controlled, shooting this thing is lethal. Edge: Special Services Group M24 Rifle vs Steyr SSG-69 Although the AUG has held it's ground against the legendary M16, can the manufacturors hold their ground against the US Army's standard sniper. The M24 weighs in at 7.3kg but is defeated by the SSG's 4.2kg, weight is a crucial factor but the M24 can intake a variety of diffrent rounds and equipment to make it effective in various enviroments and uses a 10-round magazine compared to the SSG's 5-round magazine, this and the fact that with diffrent rounds, the M24 can fire at a minimum effective range of 800m means it has my edge. Edge: Green Berets Training Perhaps the most crucial factor above weapons is the training these solders endure and the diffrence will be the edge. Green Berets join with no past combat experience but train on a regular basis for constant effectiveness. Depending on the soldier's primary job feild, training lasts from 55 to 95 weeks, producing a batch on elite soldiers, after this, soldiers are elegible for many advanced training cources such as sniper training, diving training and parachute training in depth, most signifficantly, Green Berets are taught to fight with both mind and weapon. In the Special Services Group, soldiers must volenteer for the unit from a previous area before training, providing a variety of training for the soldier. Following this, soldiers go through a varity of diffrent training session including hand-to-hand combat and a very hard physical fitness test. Overall, training wise, I have to give this to the Special Services Group, they take on soldiers from different sections meaning they get the slight edge becuase the soldier's previous military unti training and the SSG's training combined give them a better and broader skill in combat. Edge: Special Services Group Final Verdict: Although the Special Services Group bring slightly better training, the Green Berets have got the better weapons and concentrated training on their mind instead of fitness, giving them that slight edge. My Edge: Green Berets Notes *Apologies for any mistakes *It will be a 6 vs 6 *It will take place in a middle-east apartment building *Please read atleast my final verdict *Any feedback on the new layout is welcome Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts